Alexa
Author’s Note: This creepypasta is inspired off of the story “Penpal” on the Creepypasta site. You could check out the writer’s story here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Penpal I attempted to make it good enough to match up with it. Also, read this with a dark, and crooning voice. Adds affect XD. Hope you enjoy! ' '''Insomnia Lars was just a 10 year old boy. He started Roblox just then, and in his opinion, the only thing he liked was the “ooof” sound when you disconnect, or when you die in the game. He was sleepless that night. His room was so hot and sticky. He wakes up in the middle of the night just to get a drink. “Honey, it’s 1:37. It’s time to go to sleep” his mom used to say Lars just answers with an indignant “Fine”. Exhausted, he would go back to sleep but be awoken by the terrifying sounds of things dropping on the floor. It was an oddly hot day in the town of Wisteria. Lars probably should have though the better of it. This time, his Dad woke up. “Look champ, there’s nothing there. Don’t let your mind play with you. Show it who is it’s boss.” His dad said. “Okay, but if I hear more sounds, I know something’s wrong.” Lars whispered. He was completely aware that there are things in the house. The next day, Lars was at school. His school has a computer after class program, and he was in it. This year, they focused on Roblox game designing. He found it really fun after only just a few weeks of it. They did Roblox penpals. The Roblox penpal was when they, and their penpals wrote letters to each other in a chatroom. That day, was very cold, and Lars just didn’t know what was up with the weather. He was given a penpal whose real name was Alexa, who went by “gamergirl the fox”. He had to send the link of the profile to his teacher. “Here we go” he mumbled Link: https://web.roblox.com/users/167188519/profile/ Lars expected nothing less from them than just write one paragraph, and go. Lars wrote: Dear Alexa Welp, it’s been the first few months of the year. Have you made any games yet? If you did, please send the link below so that I could play with you. Sincerely Lars That was just about it. Afterschool, Lars just walked home. Once he got home, the only thing that he could think about is the unnatural noises last night. He logged onto Roblox, and the first thing he saw was a message from Alexa. Dear Lars That’s a very interesting name! Also, I have not made any games yet! Sorry. Although, My favorite is Assassins. Being a gamer, I have been very active lately! Although, I sometimes use my phone to play, so my controls are a bit off. Sincerely, Alexa Lars laughed. That’s when he heard another thing fall. He has officially had it. He stormed out his room to take a good look at the entire house. When he saw that everything in the house was in perfect order, he scratched his head. He knew that whoever was knocking stuff down was there. He just shook his head, and went back onto Roblox. The air felt cold around him, and his neighbors weren’t even in their yard which made him feel uncomfortable. Lars stood back up, and tried to adjust his eyes to the light. He walked like he was blind straight down the stairs. He felt a sharp pain pierce his head. He looked up, and he bumped his head on the wall. Lars stood up realizing the kind of idiot he had just made himself look like. After walking around he house, he got back on his PC. He shook his head, and went to take a nap. He woke up immediately to the sound of footsteps outside. His parents weren’t home yet either. He ascertained that his teacher left him a message that this will be his partner for the rest of the years. Lars was satisfied with that. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. It’s like he had insomnia. He tried to go to sleep again. This time he has actually succeeded. When he woke up, he was downstairs on the couch instead of his bed. He didn’t dream about anything. He started to do breathing exercises. He went back on the PC. He wrote back on Roblox. His vision was swimming, and a bit disoriented. He grabbed a glass of water and splashed on his face. His vision was clear again. He wrote a letter. Dear Alexa Kinda weird to ask you this but what accessories does your avatar have? I have 1000 robux and I have no idea what to spend it on. Sincerely, Lars Immediately, he got a message back. Dear Lars I use paper hat, Fox ears, and a Lei, and it doesn’t cost much. Of course, I can help you if you want to dress your avatar. Sincerely Alexa It was almost like she knew when, and what Lars was gonna type. He just shook that thought off his head. He was just plain tired, but something haunts his mind whenever he goes to sleep. His mom came home with food in a grocery bag. “Hi honey, dinner is ready” she quietly said “Okay” Lars mumbled. He was a bit annoyed that it all had to end so early. After he ate, he got back on. That night, he slept with no dreams. Only fears, to engulf his soul. The next day, was Saturday, where he had to play Roblox outside because his mom was moving the printer to her room. “No! Please don’t!” she suddenly said. Lars sat up in alarm “Honey, come here” She said in a breaking voice. Did you write this? In her hand was a letter. A runaway letter that was printed, still in the mouth of the printer. Dear Mom, and Dad I am running away from this home tomorrow. I feel like you treat me like a baby when I could speak, walk, and cook. I want to be independent for once. Live my own life by myself. I’m not happy here, and I hope you understand when I’m gone. Sincerely, Lars Ramona “Mom, I did not write this letter” Lars protested “I don’t want to move out, and you guys treat me just fine.” He assured her. “Then who did” she asked in fear. “I honestly do not know.” Lars went on “Okay, come on. The chicken is getting cold.” After looking at the letter several times, Lars shredded it, while staring at the pieces with anger. Someone wanted him alone, and abandoned. It could be all in his head. ' First message Lars never realized how hungry he was. He gobbled down a huge piece of chicken before anyone else got to it. He went upstairs, and collapsed on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling thinking “If I hear something else fall again, I will search for it until it leaves the house.” Lars had some grim thoughts for he was annoyed that him actually hearing things keeps him up at 1 in the morning. This time, he didn’t let his insomnia get the best of him. This time, he slept peacefully, but with no dream. Just darkness, and an endless void of memories. A cold dark void of memories. The next day was Sunday, but his church was cancelled because of some heavy snow. Lars logged on again to find a message from Alexa. Dear Lars This is probably the last thing I’m gonna say to you. I will take care of them on my own Sincerely Alexa Now Lars started panicking. He just woke up, and is disoriented with so many questions. Is she okay? Who does she ”take care of”? He quickly messages her through chatroom. Lars: Who are they? Alexa: Okay, I think they’re gone. Phew! Lars: WHO TF ARE THEY? Alexa: I don’t even know, I am literally panicking. Lars: Just as long as you’re okay Lars sat upright through the tenseness. Millions of thoughts rushed to his head. He went outside and grabbed a bag and filled it with snow, and put it on his head. He went back up to his room. The ice calmed him down. Alexa: Wow, Ice calms me down too! Lars: wait how did you see? Alexa: Idk, probably the snow outside Lars now knew that something was really wrong. “Hopefully, its Alexa,” Lars said. He tried not to think of what could have happened. Later on that day, he got a new message from the teacher. Dear Class Hopefully you like your pen pals. On Monday, we will share what you have messaged each other about. See you in class: Mr. Wilkinson “Welp,” Lars thought. “I’m gonna have an awful lot to share.” He messaged Alexa but with caution. Lars: You there? Alexa: yeah The response was again, immediate which was very weird. I messaged something to test. Lars: You didn’t seem yourself yesterday Alexa: What makes you say that? Lars: I know that you are not Alexa Pictures ' Alexa: Why wouldn’t I be Alexa? Lars: If you were Alexa you would have said “I am myself!” WHO TF ARE YOU?! Alexa went offline Lars went to the kitchen, filled a cup with water, and splashed it on his face. He went back upstairs, and looked. Another message popped up. Alexa: Don’t look at me. I’m looking back Alexa: at you Lars: WTF Alexa: I got a picture of you sleeping' '''Lars: How did you get A PICTURE OF ME SLEEPING?! Alexa: This is you last night Lars: WTF Alexa went offline The next day, was the last day of School. The last day for Lars to handle Alexa Lars: How Alexa: I also sent the note through the printer Alexa: I am not Alexa Alexa: He is Category: Category:Marked for Review